


sometime, do you think we could fall in love?

by flyingthesky



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: (it's a zanna don't fusion), Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: "So, uh, what do you say? Sometime, do you think we could fall in love?”
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 1





	sometime, do you think we could fall in love?

“Gerard, wait up!”

The voice calls out from somewhere behind him, the sounds of running coming closer. Gerard turns, seeing Frank running up to him. He almost turns back around and keeps walking, but instead he stands where he is and waits for Frank to catch up to him. Frank does, stopping in front of Gerard and holding up a hand as he pants, trying to catch his breath. In the palm his hand is one of Gerard's skeleton gloves, and Gerard takes it gingerly, avoiding Frank's eyes in favor of turning the glove over in his hands and slipping it back on.

“Thank you,” Gerard says softly.

“No problem.” Frank grins. “Hey, about your song earlier—it was great. I just wanna say one thing to you before you leave . . .“

Without much preamble, Frank grabs Gerard's hand and threads their fingers together. Gerard looks up at Frank, searching in his eyes for something, some cue, telling him what he should be doing.

“Frank, what are you doing?”

“I just wanted to let you know that I thought I'd spend my life alone, 'cause my feelings felt so wrong, but now I've got the strength to be who I am because of you—and your song. I'm a sorta-chaming, somewhat handsome, not-so Princely guy and a desperately want to be with you—if you'll let me, that is. So, uh, what do you say? Sometime, do you think we could fall in love?”

Gerard stares at Frank, speechless. Was . . . Did . . . No, it wasn't possible that Frank remembered the old world. No one remembered the old world. But Frank is standing before Gerard, holding his hand and looking slightly worried—probably because Gerard wasn't saying anything.

“How about this Sunday?” Frank says, words tumbling over each other. “Is tomorrow soon enough? How about tonight? I have to tell you, though, I don't know if I can last very long if we don't fall in love right now. I mean, I know your heart just got shattered into about a million pieces by people you thought were on your side, but I'm totally happy to gather them all back up—that's what friends are for, after all.”

There are still no words coming out of Gerard's mouth. He wants to say yes, to tell Frank that he would love all of these things, but he can't seem to make his mouth work. Frank seems to get increasingly flustered by this, speaking even faster now.

“You've been taking care of everyone forever, Gerard. Let someone take care of you, for once—you deserve that, I think.”

“You were always right in front of me,” Gerard says finally, “so close, but I just . . . couldn't see. And there I was, making all sorts of mistakes.”

“Hey.” Frank gives him a small smile. “It's cool. Everyone makes mistakes.”

Their fingers are still laced together, but Frank pushes Gerard's hair out of his face with his free hand. Gerard manages a smile for Frank and he laughs, because he's been so stupid all these years—love's been knocking at his door and he's been ignoring it.

“You always played everyone else's songs.” Gerard swings their laced fingers a little, out of nervous energy. “Do you think you can play one just for us?”

“I think I can manage that,” Frank says, before his eyes turn a little bit sad, “I think I liked the other world better, though.”

Gerard tilts his head, inspecting Frank. “How are you the only one who remembers?”

“Shhh,” Frank says as he pulls Gerard down, “just enjoy the music.”

And then? Then Frank presses his lips to Gerard's, and Gerard can hear the soft swell of violins—although if that's actual music or his imagination he can't tell—and he thinks that maybe . . . Maybe the new world won't be so bad after all if he has Frank by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever just write the only scene you care about from a self-indulgent au? [some context](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpN8msJ7ClQ), if you were wondering.


End file.
